Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
As information technology develops, the market for display apparatuses, which are media for connecting users and information, is expanding. Thus, the use of flat panel display (FPD) apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses, and plasma display panels (PDPs) is increasing.
In an organic light-emitting display apparatus of an FPD apparatus, a self-emitting device that emits light itself when electric current flows in an organic emission layer located between two electrodes is used. The device emits light when excitons which are combinations of injected electrons and holes fall from an excited state to a ground state.
Such organic light-emitting display apparatuses have faster response times than LCD apparatuses and have flexibility. Thus, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are becoming more widely used, for example, in the field of home appliances such as televisions (TVs) or videos, and in industrial fields such as computers including notebook computers or cell phones.
Accordingly, in order to apply organic light-emitting display apparatuses to various fields, solutions for a heat radiation problem occurring in display panels when the organic light-emitting display apparatuses are driven are required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.